mobile_learningfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Literature Review Proposal
Summary The growth of mobile technology in society has become a reality. Recent advancements in mobile technology have led to the rise of mobile learning, a form of learning characterized by teaching and learning with mobile technologies. Numerous researches have been conducted in recent years on the topic of mobile learning and its growing uptake in education systems around the world. The proposed literature review will seek to explore the topic of mobile learning from the perspectives of different researchers. The purpose of the proposed literature review is to provide an in-depth understanding of the different aspects of mobile learning and its integration into learning. The literature review will focus on peer-reviewed articles published between 2015 and 2019. The findings of the review will help in understanding the actual potential of mobile learning in education. Outline of the proposed literature review Abstract: In these days, the use of mobile devices in the educational field are increasing because the mobile are allowing people to learn from almost anywhere providing communication via sound video and text. Studies in the field of mobile education in teaching and learning process has opened doors to understand more about the field. This field research is known as Mobile Learning…. Introduction ( We should talk about: youtube, podcasts, blogs, mobile learning in PK-12 education, continues learning..) Discussion of key terms Review of literature Conclusion References Al-Emran, M., Elsherif, H. M., & Shaalan, K. (2016). Investigating attitudes towards the use of mobile learning in higher education. Computers in Human Behavior, 56, 93-102. Alrasheedi, M., & Capretz, L. F. (2018). Determination of critical success factors affecting mobile learning: a meta-analysis approach. arXiv preprint arXiv:1801.04288. Briz-Ponce, L., Pereira, A., Carvalho, L., Juanes-Méndez, J. A., & García-Peñalvo, F. J. (2017). Learning with mobile technologies–Students’ behavior. Computers in Human Behavior, 72, 612-620. Brown, T. H., & Mbati, L. S. (2015). Mobile learning: Moving past the myths and embracing the opportunities. International Review of Research in Open and Distributed Learning, 16(2), 115-135. Chee, K. N., Yahaya, N., Ibrahim, N. H., & Hasan, M. N. (2017). Review of mobile learning trends 2010-2015: A meta-analysis. Journal of Educational Technology & Society, 20(2), 113-126. Crompton, H., Burke, D., & Gregory, K. H. (2017). The use of mobile learning in PK-12 education: A systematic review. Computers & Education, 110, 51-63. Furió, D., Juan, M. C., Seguí, I., & Vivó, R. (2015). Mobile learning vs. traditional classroom lessons: a comparative study. Journal of Computer Assisted Learning, 31(3), 189-201. Jan, S. R., Ullah, F., Ali, H., & Khan, F. (2016). Enhanced and effective learning through mobile learning insight into students perception of mobile learning at University Level. International Journal of Scientific Research in Science, Engineering, and Technology (IJSRSET), Print ISSN, 2395-1990. Jeno, L. M., Adachi, P. J., Grytnes, J. A., Vandvik, V., & Deci, E. L. (2019). The effects of m‐learning on motivation, achievement, and well‐being: A Self‐Determination Theory approach. British Journal of Educational Technology, 50(2), 669-683. Kaliisa, R., & Picard, M. (2017). A Systematic Review on Mobile Learning in Higher Education: The African Perspective. Turkish Online Journal of Educational Technology-TOJET, 16(1), 1-18.